


An argument

by quantumoddity



Series: there is so much more [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alex...you’ve already given me everything I ever wanted. You need to know that.”</p><p>A few bumps in the road on the way to Hamilton baby three.<br/>Okay, so this fic that was supposed to just be a one off thing keeps growing! I really should stop shoehorning bits into it and calling it a series. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Comments/kudos are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An argument

“Four weeks? Seriously?”

Eliza had been planning to keep the whine out of her voice, telling herself that it wasn’t Alex’s fault, this convention was important to him and his career. But a week? He had the grace to look ashamed.

“I know, and I am really, really sorry Eliza,” he sighed, reaching out and taking hold of her shoulder. She knew he wanted to pull her in for a hug but she stayed leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms folded and muscles tight.

“When were you planning to tell me you were going away for _a month_ , Alex? You leave in two days!”

“They only just told me!” he protested, “Madison had to drop out, I couldn’t say no.”

“Oh, you couldn’t?” Eliza practically spat. She could feel her emotions spiralling out of control but couldn’t hang onto them; it was like she was a bystander to her own anger, “You couldn’t say, sorry, my wife is 12 weeks pregnant, I can’t go away for a month!”

Alex was paling, “Eliza, please just try to understand. It’s huge that they’ve asked me; it means they trust me. This is unbelievably important.”

Eliza tensed further. Alex saw his mistake immediately.

“I don’t mean _this_ isn’t important, that you and Phillip and Angie aren’t important; you know I don’t think that!”

“Then why did you say it, Alex?” her voice was dangerously quiet.

“Because I’m an idiot, Eliza.”

“Yeah,” she said flatly, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

“Eliza!” Alex exclaimed, reaching for her but she turned to him, her face clearly indicating that he was to leave her alone for a while.

Despite that, it wasn’t more than five minutes before he was knocking anxiously at their bedroom door, wherein she had curled up in her chair. He couldn’t stand having her mad at him, no matter how many times he’d told himself to give her time to cool off, to keep his distance. He hated inaction. He hated waiting.

“You can come in, Alex,” Eliza sighed through the door.

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her where she was balled up like a nervous cat in the leather expanse of her chair. Eliza wasn’t showing yet but Alex was starting to pick up on the slight changes in her as a result of the life silently taking shape inside her. It was in the way she carried herself, the different, deeper light in her eyes. She was his Eliza plus something more, something hidden, a living juxtaposition, melancholy and joy, open and closed, fragility and strength. He adored it; he adored her. But he’d hurt her.

“I snapped at you, I’m sorry,” she said quietly, twisting her thick plait between her fingers.

Alex winced. Of course. Of course he’d fuck up and she’d be the one to apologise to him.

“No Eliza, it’s not your fault. You’re hormonal, you’re stressed and I’m asking a lot of you when it isn’t fair.”

Eliza looked at him with her dark eyes, the eyes that had been the very first part of her he’d fallen in love with. She didn’t disagree but her expression softened considerably.

“But I’m thinking in the long term here, love. This is going to be the first step in something so, so big, it’s a little scary how far I could go. And you, Phillip, Angie and the new baby and, “ he gave a nervous but genuine laugh, “however many others end up coming along. You’d be going with me, I can give you everything you ever needed, everything I never had.”

Eliza’s lips tightened. Alex rarely mentioned his past and for a reason. She could see his hands starting to shake.

“Just a few sacrifices now will give us the kind of future I want for our family…the kind that you actually deserve…um, am I making sense?”

Eliza blinked. She gave a soft sigh and got up, allowing Alex to get in the chair so she could curl up on his knee, their usual position. He kissed her cheek, knowing he was forgiven.

“Alex,” Eliza murmured after they’d simply cuddled for a while, “you’ve already given me everything I ever wanted. You need to know that.”

She felt his heart beat faster against his ribs and his arms hold her a little tighter. Though she had a grim feeling that this wasn’t the first time a sacrifice was going to have to be made.

 

“You really miss him when he’s gone, don’t you?” Peggy noted, peeking over the top of her book as she reclined on Eliza’s sofa.

“Whatever makes you say that?” Eliza replied drily, from where she sat in the window seat sewing a button back onto Phillip’s dungarees.

“Because whenever you look stressed or sad you mutter how many days left it is until he gets back under your breath over and over again,” Peggy smirked, ignoring the sarcasm in her sister’s voice.

Eliza’s mouth twisted. She loved having Peggy over to stay while she was working in town for a while, she filled the silence in the evenings and she was good with the little ones, taking them round the park and to her friend’s weird art shows letting Eliza bury herself in orphanage work for distraction. But she definitely didn’t love it when she pointed out her neuroses.

“Are you like this when he spends all day at work? Co-dependant much, you guys,” Peggy shook her head.

“Oof, don’t open that door, Peg,” Eliza warned with a heavy sigh, not entirely sure she was joking.

 

Eliza worried a lot, it was in her nature. It made her a good mother and an excellent gardener but it kept her awake some nights. Alex, similarly plagued with an overactive brain, would sit with her and her camomile tea, playing the piano for her, watching the stars through the window with her or simply lying in bed next to her, a warm and comforting presence.

But those times she was without him she felt the emptiness and the uncertainty creep back in, the kind she used to feel back before she met him, when her sister’s words of support would maybe ring a little hollow. That was how it had been, first Angelica and Peggy and now Alexander.

Why did her happiness always have to depend on other people? Why was she so bad sometimes at just being herself?

 

The plane was delayed. Because of course it was.

Eliza knew she must look crazy, she’d been sat in the waiting room bouncing her leg and holding open a book she’d barely glanced at, the arrivals board was much more interesting. She was fidgety as hell; she couldn’t help but smile at how she’d had to scold Phillip for the very same thing just this morning.

He missed his daddy as much as she did, Eliza could tell. Alex wasn’t usually around for bedtime, more often than not he was still at work, but he strived to manage at least one nightly story out on the fire escape a week and he made the most of every single moment he had with his son. Phillip had definitely noticed the absence. Regular Skype calls with his dad hadn’t really been the same. It had been hard to ask him to stay behind, to let Auntie Peg put him to bed, to promise that he’d see daddy in the morning, as early as he wanted. But it was nearing midnight, Alex having gotten the first flight home humanly possible, not matter what ridiculous hour it was at.

A tinny voice announced that the flight from DC was arriving now. Eliza had to keep herself in her seat, her eyes trained fiercely on the gateway. Eventually people started to trickle through and then, finally, her haggard, exhausted looking Alex.

They didn’t care that there were other people watching, they didn’t care that it was clichéd as fuck, they didn’t care that this was real life and not a terrible romantic comedy. They minute they laid eyes on each other, Alex dropped his bag at his feet, Eliza jumped up to hers and they ran at each other as fast as they could, crashing together somewhere in the middle.

“Hey there you,” Eliza grinned into his hair, her voice a little muffled as he held her so tight her ribs would start to hurt soon.

“God, I love you,” was the only reply he could manage, his voice thick with emotion.

It was a while before they could bring themselves to pull apart and then it was only for a kiss that sat on the border of public decency. Finally they took a step back. Alex’s eyes dropped to her stomach and his bottom jaw fell.

“Jesus, Eliza!” he exclaimed in awe, taking in the pretty impressive bump in her abdomen, “When did you get so big?”

“Shut up,” Eliza blushed prettily, smiling, “You’ve seen me like this before.”

“Yeah and it’s still amazing,” Alex grinned, “And beautiful.”

“You goof,” she sighed, turning a happy shade of pink, burying her face in his chest while he put his hand to her belly.

Suddenly there was a nudge against his hand through Eliza’s taut skin. Both of them cried out softly in surprise.

“Ha-has this happened yet?” Alex stammered, still feeling a slight rolling pressure against his palm.

“No,” Eliza replied, her voice full of awe. She turned her face upwards to see her Alex’s eyes overflowing, mouth upturned in a bewildered smile. “They were waiting for you.”

Alex blinked at her.

“We both were,” Eliza whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, quantum-oddity, come interact!


End file.
